


All You Desire

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Based on a Tumblr Post, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones Break Up, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Ex Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Kinky, Kinky Betty Cooper, Kinky Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Love, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Public Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Writer Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: Betty Cooper, a young aspiring writer, struggles writing an in-dept book exploring sexual fantasies. Without any real experience, she finds it impossible to get anywhere. Her fear of failure pushes her to seek out experience of her own. After chasing down dead-end rumors for months, Betty finds out about a secret club created entirely for the purpose of having anonymous sex. Just when she least expects it, she receives an invitation to their first party. Upon arrival, she is handed a mysterious drink and is led into the ballroom. After the party, she finds herself led into a room, handed a blindfold, and ordered to strip down as she waits for her mysterious partner. Minutes pass before the door opens again and her partner arrives. Little does she know, behind the mask and blindfolds, her partner is Jughead Jones, her ex fiancee who disappeared from her life for unknown reasons hoping to drown away the sorrows of lost love. The two of them end up meeting every week at the club. What happens when the inevitable of finding out identities happens? Can they fall in love again, or is their love doomed from the beginning?





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to contain smut, sex, kinky sex, ect. If you are uncomfortable with this, please don't read it! Also, I do not have experience in this, so maybe somethings will be off. Maybe it's not written that well. This is my first attempt at writing something like this, so please don't hate. I have been reading plenty of explicit things to prepare myself and get insightful tips, also because I enjoy it like everybody else. This may contain errors, since I didn't really edit this. I know that many of you have been dying for this to come out, so I want to give it to you as fast as possible. I will go back and edit it later, or as I go. Thank you so much for reading, I love you all!

Betty’s emerald green eyes stare blankly at the computer screen, the flashing line indicating where her next words will go on the almost empty Google Doc. The uneasiness of frustration bubbles inside her, it takes everything in her not to throw the desk onto the floor sending her delicate computer crashing onto the ground. It's times like these that she imagines giving up, imagines destroying the computer that reminds her how terrible of a writer she is. 

With a frustrated sigh, Betty pushes herself away from the desk and clutches her blonde hair with her hands. “I give up! This is impossible!” Her breath deepens as her nails start digging into the flesh on the palm of her hands. “Why did I think I could do this in the first place? I haven't had sex since high school, and believe me when I say it wasn't anything fancy.” Betty let's go of her hair and glances up at Veronica Lodge, her manager and best friend. 

“B, you know what you need? You need to get out there. There's no way you can get to the depth this book needs without experiencing it for yourself.” Veronica's shiny black stiletto heels click against the mahogany floor as she walks closer to Betty. She stops only when she's out of earshot of everybody else. “You didn't hear this from me, but I heard about this secret club dedicated to having sex. I don't know all the details, but I heard it gets pretty kinky.” Veronica whispers in Betty's ear.  

The muscles in Betty's face relax into a blank expression as Veronica moves away from her ear. “V, I appreciate you trying to help, but I can't have sex with random people in some sort of club. That sounds like something straight out of _American Horror Story._ Not to mention the chances of STDs.” 

Veronica's dark eyebrows raise as her face morphs into a look of concern. “You can’t or you won't?” Before Betty gets a chance to reply, she continues. “I get it, Betty. You're not over Jughead and you're saving yourself for when he comes back, but this isn't the movies. He might not be coming back, and you have to accept that. You can keep making excuses, but that's what it really comes down to.” 

“I-” Betty begins but is cut off by Veronica's now furious voice.

“No! You listen to me. If you want to make this novel a bestseller, then you'll do what needs to be done. If not, I suggest you start writing something else.” Veronica turns away, her jet black hair whipping through the air, and walks in the opposite direction without a glance back leaving Betty to contemplate her words. 

•••

Veronica's words echo through Betty's head, even as she sits alone in her apartment hours after with her laptop open trying to find the right words. The words that are buried deep down inside, waiting to be brought out. The question is, how.

An idea pops into her head as she adds a new tab to her browser. **Pornhub** , she types in and with a single sigh, hits the enter key. Heat rushes to her face turning her usual fair skin strawberry red. To narrow down the videos, she types kinky into the video search bar and holds her breath as she looks through them. 

With a shaky hand, Betty clicks a video with a woman fully naked handcuffed to the bedpost, her eyes covered with a blindfold. She watches as the man slides his masculine fingers into her folds and plays with her clit. With each passing second, the man's hand goes faster and faster as he thrusts his finger inside her sex. Somewhere, Betty can't place when, he adds another finger stretching out her hole.

Just as Betty realizes how easy writing a scene like this would be, he stops penetrating her just before she comes. Instead, he picks up a whip. And with a single motion, the leather whip comes into contact with her skin leaving a deep red mark with blood seeping out.

With a horrified cry, Betty slams her computer shut and squeezes her eyes shut. _Maybe this was a mistake_ , she thinks trying to calm herself down. Her heartbeat is erratic, racing with adrenaline and fear. 

After a few minutes pass, she realizes just how exhausted she is, and decides to lay on her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. And with that scene replying in her head, she drifts off to sleep.

•••

_The chilly water cools Betty's skin as the sun shines down. She notices goosebumps covering her entire body and lets out a whimsical laugh._

_“What are you laughing about?” A familiar voice questions. She turns her head to see the tall, dark haired-boy she's desperately in love with. His blue eyes gleam with a mix of happiness and curiosity._

_“Nothing. Just thinking about how happy I am. And how adorable you look without your beanie on. I think I prefer you this way actually, Juggy.” Betty flashes Jughead a dazzling smile that only came about at moments like these._

_Jughead chuckles as he walks into the water, closing the distance. “Well, I'll give you something to laugh about.” An evil smile spreads across his face as he swings his arms around slashing Betty in the face, soaking her blond hair._

_“That's it,” She yelps. “You're on!” Betty runs up to Jughead and knocks him down into the water, causing the almost calm water to ripple out in front of them as the water splashes around them due to the impact. He pops his head out of the water completely wet._

_A smile spreads across his face as he looks at her like the earth revolves around her. “Come here, Betts.” He pulls Betty to him and kisses her fragile lips, the taste of her bringing back a thousand memories of just the two of them._

_Jughead breaks away and whispers in her ears, the words she's craving to hear. “I love Elizabeth Copper. I swear, I'm yours forever. And if you have me, I'd like to live the rest of my life with you.”_

_And with that very statement, he let's go of her and rushes onto the grassy land. The birds chirp from the forest that surrounds them, as if to sing their love to the world._

_“What are you doing?” Betty looks at him, her face painted with confusion. She watches with interest as he fumbles with his pants before taking out something from his pockets._

_He slowly walks back toward her and reveals the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. Little diamonds surround the band looking like stars against the silver, all leading up to a blooming rose that presents a diamond in the middle. She tears her eyes off the ring with tears clouding her eyes and looks into his._

_“Betty, I know you are going away to college with Veronica in a whole different state, but I love you. You're the only one for me. I knew that from the moment I lied my eyes on you. I want a future with you, only you. So please, marry me. And I promise to treat you like a queen, you're my queen. Let's have a happy ending, Betts, just like you said we would.” The most sincere look overtakes his face, one filled with vulnerability._

_The tears clouding Betty's eyes fall down her cheek as she smiles the brightest smile in the universe. “Yes, Juggy, yes.” She holds out her left hand as he slides the engagement ring on her ring finger. “I love you.” She whispers before smashing her lips against his. They kiss passionately as the water glimmers around them._

•••

Betty gasps awake, tears streaming down her face. She mutters a curse as she rushes out of bed and searches through her bedside drawer. Her hand lands on exactly what she's looking for. Betty turns her bedside lamp on and stares at the engagement ring that Jughead had given her that day at the little lake in the forest. She suppresses a cry as she sets it down and snatches her phone. 

She dials a number and waits impatiently for the owner to pick up. 

“Hey Cheryl, can we meet up at Pop's?” 


	2. Investigations and Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that I will be editing as I write. (I have to edit the fanfiction description since it kinda changed as I wrote it. But majority is the same.) The last bit might not be the best because I really wanted to upload it, but if i can figure out how to make it sound better, I will change it. I hope you guys enjoy! Next chapter is gonna get steamy!

Hello, dear cousin.” Cheryl says with her painted red lipped smile as Betty walks into the diner. She's wearing the same clothes she wore to bed, not thinking about getting changed as she ran out the door. But Cheryl, on the other hand, wears a red tube top decorated with cherries that hugs her chest as well as some shiny red pants that look like they're worth more than what Betty has in her bank account; nothing is expected less of miss fancy. 

“Oh dear, you look terrible.” Cheryl's smile fades as Betty slides into the booth across from her. “Does this have anything to do why you called me at three A.M? And this better be good. I had to leave my satin, silk cushioned bed with Toni asleep next to me. If not, I swear, this is the last shake you'll ever have.” 

Betty sends a deadly glare her way which brings a smirk to Cheryl’s face. She wraps her blood red lips around the staw of her strawberry shake. After a long, unnecessary slurp, Cheryl speaks. “Is there some trouble in paradise? A boy problem?” She leans in closer to Betty as if to tell some grand secret. “This is why I stick to females. They know exactly how to please you, without the messy heartbreaks that guys are guaranteed to give.” She lies back down on her booth. “Plus, they are so hot. I mean, look at my TT.” She beams at the thought of her girlfriend. 

“Actually, yes.” Betty swallows a lump in her throat, willing herself to move forward. “Before you found Toni, was there this secret club dedicated to…” Betty lowers her voice, “Kinky sex?” She finishes which earns an eyebrow raise from Cheryl. 

“And why are you asking? Wanting to drown your sorrows by getting laid?” Cheryl questions suddenly losing interest in her shake. 

Before Betty could answer, Pop walks up to the table with a pen and paper in his hands. “Hey Betty, what can I get for you? Something for breakfast? I must say I'm surprised you two are up this early.” He gives a soft chuckle as he waits for an answer. 

Betty shakes her head in response. “No, but thank you Pop.” She gives him a small smile which clearly takes too much effort to make. 

“Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He gives her a soft smile before walking back behind the counter. 

Betty lets out a miserable sigh as she stares at her hands. The urge to ball her fist and feel the sweet, sharp pain of her fingernails digging into her palm rises inside of her. But the thought of how Jughead would gently place soft kisses on her crescent moon shaped marks stops her. 

“I had a dream last night, well more of a memory. Jughead and I were by the little lake in the forest we found and he proposed.” Tears cloud her eyes like fog covering the sky. “That was five years ago, right before I left for college. I should be over him. Veronica is right, I keep hoping he'll come back, but deep down inside I know he won't.” A single year strolls down her pale cheek. 

“That's why I need to know. I need to find this club, to get over him. But also because my book depends on it. I have to let the past go and accept what I can't change. He's over me, and he's made that clear.” Betty swipes away the tear, praying that more won't follow. 

A perfectly pedicured hand softly touches her arm in comfort. Betty slowly glances up to see Cheryl right beside her. “I'll tell you everything I know.” 

Betty gives her a soft, grateful smile as Cheryl plops down next to her on the vintage style booths completing the whole 50's Diner aesthetic Pop's Chocklit has. 

"I found it little over a year ago. You might not know this, but being the only lesbian in this small town takes a toll on you. I felt undesirable, so I searched the woods at night. I had heard rumors about some sort of sex club that included the LGBT community." Cheryl starts her story reaching over for her now melted shake. "It took a few trips, one night a week for a month; But I found it. There's where I met Toni. We were paired up. The more times I slept with her, the more I fell in love. I haven't been back since we got together. I don't know if they still host them in the woods, but I do know that when I went, they changed the location each week. It's a secret club, and they didn't want too many people joining, or to be shut down by unaccepting people." She sips her milkshake as she finishes leaving Betty with more questions than answers. 

Betty nibbles her cheek trying to think up a plan. Riverdale's woods aren't the safest place, and she didn't want to search in the dark. The rumors about what lingered in the next town over, Greendale's, forest scared her as a child. Something inside her doesn't want to test the theory. 

"Is there anything else you could tell me? Where have the past locations been? Is there some sort of way I can contact them? You said they changed locations every week, they must have had to contact you somehow in order to tell you the location. Betty rambles on with questions hoping Cheryl will spill everything. There's a lingering feeling in the air that she's not telling as much as she claims she is. 

Cheryl sighs dramatically flipping her hair. "Unfortunately, I have to go. I want to be there when Toni awakens. I hope you figure things out. I wish you the best of luck." She lifts herself off the booth onto her red plump heels. "Toodles." She waves a finger wave before pushing herself out the door. 

Thoughts swirl through Betty's head, enough to make her want scream. Not knowing what else to do, she stares ahead trying to take in all the information Cheryl just spilled. It's all up to Betty to believe her words or dismiss them knowing Cheryl's infamous web of lies. 

Minutes pass before she decides to make her way out of the diner. "See you later Pop!" She calls out waving before opening the door. The cold rush of air welcomes her outside, stinging her red face. 

Betty pulls out her phone from her jean pocket and punches in Veronica's number. "You were right, about everything. I need to let Jughead go. I need to find that club, not only for myself, but for the sake of my book." 

•••

"Maybe this is a bad idea." Veronica groans in protest as her heels sink into the dirt. The midnight air darkens their surrounding causing her to trip over a log, face planting on the leaves that litter the ground. 

Betty shakes her head in frustration as she holds her hand for Veronica to take and lift herself up. "And maybe you should have wore better shoes. I told you we were going into the woods. Why on earth would you choose heels?" 

Veronica ignores her hand and gets up by herself. "I thought it was a metaphor. Plus you never know who you might run into." She huffs crossing her arms against her chest, clearly not happy with Betty. 

"If you want to leave, I understand. Go home and get some sleep. I'll call you if I need you." Betty insists trying to sound brave, but really she's terrified inside. She can't help but picture Jughead next to her, ready to protect her of the unknown shadows that dance through the night. How his arms would wrap around her waist pulling her in a hug and his voice whispering in her ear chasing all the demons away. But in reality, he's gone. He's the ghost that's haunting her, the one who frightens her the most. 

Veronica's chocolate brown eyes soften as she notices Betty's emerald green eyes darken. "B, there's no way I'm letting you wonder the woods alone. But hey, just think about it. If miss 'I'm so rich I don't know how to do anything' can do it, so can we." She gives her a side eye that causes a giggle to arise and escape Betty's pale pink lips. But as soon as it's over, the fear seeps back inside Betty. "Now come on, let's find this sex club and get our party on!" Veronica cheers, ditching her heels beside the dry, dead log that will probably start rotting soon. 

Taking a deep breath, letting the feeling of air inflate her lungs, Betty takes a step forward into the unknown. Her flashlight brings little comfort to the sense of uneasiness the woods give her. Everything in her is screaming to run away and escape, but she needs to do this. 

Seconds seem like hours as they travel farther into the forest. The trees branches outstretch and tangle like monster's arms reaching out to grab them, but still they continue on. The air seems to thicken the deeper they get. "Do you believe the rumors our parents told as as kids? That the woods surrounding Greendale are haunted?" Veronica's teasing voice slices through the air startling Betty. 

Just as she's about to answer her best friend, the faintest sound of a twig snapping suddenly draws her attention to the tree to their right. With a faint scream, Betty flashes the flash light to a squirrel staring at them. "Oh my God." She pants placing a hand on her chest trying to calm her racing heart. She hears the pounding it makes as it tries to escape her chest. 

She stands still for a moment, not noticing Veronica moving on without her. "Betty, I think I found something." Veronica's voice travels in woods while the crickets chirp happily oblivious to the commotion the girls are making. 

Betty nearly drops her flashlight as she rushes towards Veronica. A wimpy looking cabin. Holes cover the rotten wood giving it a haunted movie vibe. Betty half expects Jason to come out with a chainsaw. "What the hell? There is no way the club used this cabin as their sexual meetup. Keep looking." Betty tries desperately to keep her voice calm and collected, but it comes out more of a squeal.  _ It has to be here,  _ a voice inside her head insists.  _ Cheryl has to be telling the truth. _

"B," Veronica's voice is dripped with sympathy. "There's nothing here. We have to go back. Archie will notice I'm gone and send a search party out. Plus, you need some sleep. Last night was rough. You need to recover." 

The words punch Betty in the gut, the burning sensation in her stomach is enough to make her want to throw up.  _ They have to be here.  _ Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes, but she fights the tears back.  _ Don't show her how weak you are.  _

Betty forces her legs to move but ends up stumbling onto the hard ground. She suppresses a wail as the tears she desperately tried holding onto spill out. "There… has… to be… something." Her fragile voice croaks between sobs.  _ There goes all hope of getting over Jughead and writing a bestseller.  _

"No, you need to sleep. I shouldn't have insisted you find this club in the first place. All it has done is made a mess out of you. And I'm sorry for bringing up… him. I know you really loved him." Veronica's apologizes remorsefully as she helps Betty back on to her wobbly legs. "Now, let's get you home where you can curl up next to the fireplace and read a good book." 

Betty's about to protest when Veronica drags her out of the woods. She desperately tries to break free from her best friend's hold, but it's no use. 

The ride back to Betty's apartment is torture, silence drowning both of them. Betty let's the tears fall down her cheek as she stares out at the blurring scenery. The colors swirl twisting in each other as Veronica drives. She can't help but wish she could blur into oblivion as well. 

•••

A month passes with one dead end leading to the next, leaving her exactly where she began. Betty starts to wonder if there was such a thing to begin with. 

She walks into the office with dark circles under her eyes from a long night of researching and gently sits down at her desk. She squints her eyes and tries to focus as she opens her laptop but is distracted by her coworker neighboring her. 

"Did you hear?" A girl next to her squeaks to another. "Cheryl Blossom was spotted sneaking out at night going to some sort of sex club. I heard nobody has been able to get any information on the club, but I'm planning on finding everything out and exposing her for the slimy rat she is!"

Betty's blood turns ice cold.  _ What the hell?!  _ Rage fills inside her as she pushes off her chair causing it to tip over and crash onto the wood floor. All eyes turn upwards to look at her but she doesn't notice. 

"Betty! Are you okay? What's going on?" Veronica hurries over like a worried overprotective mother. Betty ignores her as she storms out of the building and into her car. 

In all of Betty's twenty-four years of life, she has never driven as fast as she drives now. As she speeds through stop lights, a sense of adrenaline rushes through her heating up her once cold blood. For the first time, the glamour of a good girl fades and in its place a reckless one emerges. Cars swerve to avoid a collision, but she doesn't notice. All she can think about is the fact that Cheryl is a backstabbing bitch who knew how much this meant to her, but of course her cousin would rather watch in excitement as she drowns in her sorrow and searches frantically for the one thing that could help her. 

It doesn't take long before Betty pulls into Cheryl's mansion and furiously parks the car. She yanks the keys out of the ignition and sprints to the nearest window. This isn't her first rodeo. She grips the opening of the window and heaves it open.  _ She really needs to start locking her windows.  _

Without a second thought, she slips through landing on the plush red flooring in Cheryl's bedroom.  _ Perfect.  _ Without wasting a second she tears through the room, knocking papers to the ground, watching them sprawl across the carpet.  _ Please be here!  _ She silently begs in her head as she runs to Cheryl's vanity table. Millions of lipsticks, each a different shade of red litter the space, but no sign of any envelope. 

She continues on her frantic search. It's only an hour later, with Cheryl's room a complete mess, that she realizes nothing was there. 

"No! No! No! No! Nooo!" Betty screams letting out all the frustration and sorrow she's been building inside. She let's all her walls fall as she crumbles to the ground repeating the scene in the cabin, only this time there is no one to help her. Another dead end. 

It takes her a half an hour to collect herself enough to stand and walk back to her car. The disappointment and hopelessness of the situation punches at her like a punching bag. 

Betty drives home, not in a rush to arrive. She lets her faucet of tears run until there's no more left. This is the end. No more searching. Whoever had made up these false rumors about the club was the epitome of evil and she wishes she could cause them the amount of pain they caused her. 

Betty slowly walks into her room shortly after arriving and plops down on her bed exhausted, her energy completely drained. She turns on her side to face the wall when a crinkling sound comes from underneath her. 

Confused, Betty gets off the bed to see an envelope laying perfectly in the center. She swipes it off and tears the seal open before unfolding the note. 

Dear Juliet, 

A little birdy with red lips told us you wanted to join. While we don't normally just let anybody in, a friend of Cheryl's is a friend of ours. So we formally invite you to our first party tomorrow night. Please wear something nice that's easily removable and a masquerade mask. This is an anonymous club, so we require a mask on at all times. Usually we will give you one accompanied with a blindfold, but for aesthetic purposes, we will only be giving out blindfolds. And don't worry, whoever you will be partnered with will receive the same. Your identity is completely unknown. From now on, you shall be known as Juliet. 

 


	3. Serpent King and Juliet

Betty gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. _This is it! My life is finally coming together!_ An excited but nervous squeal escapes her lips.

Right as she starts to jump around her room dancing in excitement, her ringtone blares breaking her out of the trance. She races toward her phone and looks at the caller ID. _Cheryl Blossom. SHIT!_ With a deep breath, she answers the phone.

"OMG BETTY! SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! MY ROOM IS A WRECK!" Cheryl wails, her voice laced with absolute fear. "WHAT IF THEY STOLE SOMETHING?!"

Betty facepalms as she throws herself on the bed. "Nobody broke in. That was me. I thought you had lied to me. There is a rumor circling the office that you were spotted heading to the club, so I thought you had an invitation saying where their meeting would be held. I didn't find anything. But then I got home and I had a letter waiting for me. Cheryl, they invited me to their party tonight!" Betty squeals into the phone.

"You did what?!" Cheryl shouts furiously at Betty. "I did you a favor! I didn't have to get you into that stupid club, which won't fix all your problems by the way. It's nice to know you think I'm a terrible person and would go and play you like that. Enjoy the favor, because it's the last one you'll ever get from me!" She screams through the phone.

"I'm sorry…" Betty begins to apologize, but the line goes dead as Cheryl hangs up. "What have I done…" She mutters, her excitement fading into dread. She curls herself up in a blanket and drifts off to sleep as her conscious slowly eats away at her.

• • •

"Let me take you shopping! This is what I'm seeing, a sexy red dress that will take all the men's breath away. Strappy red heels that are sharp enough to stab them with if anyone forces anything on you. And to top everything off, deep red lipstick and I can lend you my iconic pearl necklace. What do you think?" Veronica clasps her hands together after Betty tells her about the letter.

Betty takes a long sip of her coffee before staring into Veronica's dark brown eyes. "V, I don't know if I'm going to go tonight. The whole thing is sketchy, not to mention I pissed Cheryl off. Who knows what will happen at the party now. She could have told them how terrible I am, so now they probably won't even let me in. This is a nightmare. Maybe I'm dodging a bullet by not going. There's a reason why it's so exclusive and secretive. This is not my scene." She sighs as she looks out the window of Pop's.

"You are going if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. You have worked so hard for this. I'll pay for the outfit, you can thank me later." Veronica gets up from the booth and grabs Betty's hand.

Betty gives her a puzzled expression as she pulls her out of the booth and onto her feet. "What are you doing? I've already made up my mind. I'm going to stay home and try and work on my book. Next month is the deadline for the first chapter and I have absolutely nothing. If I ask for any more extensions, they may fire me." Betty crosses her arms across her chest like a child and stares at her best friend as if to challenge her. "I'm not going."

Veronica stares back with the same intensity as Betty. "I'm your manager, I can fire you. You are right that if you ask for any more extensions that we will fire you, but there's no way staying at home looking up trashy porn is going to magically give you anything but nightmares. If you don't go, I swear I will fire you myself. I'm not letting all of that research and exploring the woods go down the drain all because Cheryl is fucking brat who can't talk things out. But then again, you aren't acting any better. Call me when you change your mind." And with that very sentence, Veronica walks out of Pop's and out of sight.

Betty sits back down and contemplates her next move. An hour passes by before she makes up her mind and dials Veronica. "Count me in."

• • •

Betty, feeling out of place and overexposed, slowly makes her way to the beautifully decorated door. A castle designed mansion stands before her, even more, extravagant than Cheryl's. It's white and gold exterior takes her breath away as she takes in its beauty. What intrigues her the most isn't what's on the outside, but what's on the inside. She hasn't seen anyone walk inside, an unsettling feeling crawls up inside her. _What if I'm at the wrong place?_ Then an even more disturbing thought appears. _What if Cheryl played me the whole time?_

Betty halts her steps, her breath lightening, her chest tightening. She gasps for the cool midnight air, but it slips away out of reach. Tears threaten to run down onto her red sparkly masquerade mask. She wills herself to calm down, but she knows that's not how panic attacks work. Just as she's about to turn around and drive home, a hand lays gently on her back. "Hey, are you okay?" A familiar voice asks.

Betty turns around to see a pair of eyes she hasn't seen since college. "Kevin? Is that you?" She blinks slowly taking in the image in front of her. Kevin smiles with his hazel eyes shining underneath his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"What every gay man is here for. Gay sex. Do you know how homophobic New York was? I had to get out of there. When I heard rumors about this club I contacted my ex-boyfriend and apparently, he helps run it. So he gave me an invitation and I moved to Greendale last week. This is my first time coming. But the more important question is why are you here?" Kevin raises his eyebrows and gives her his iconic look behind his mask. She doesn't have to see his whole face to know what it is.

Betty lets out a laugh letting her muscles relax and her breathing normalize. "I know, this isn't something I'd normally do. Remember that book I was talking to you about writing? Well, I'm trying to write it and … well… I need experience. And the only way to get that is here." She motions her hand to the mansion behind her. "I was starting to worry that it was all a lie. That Cheryl played me, but seeing you here makes me feel a lot better." She wraps her arms around him and gives him a tight hug. "Thank you. I missed you so much. I wish it hadn't taken you a year to move here. And how dare you not tell me!" She mocks an offended tone as she let's go of him.

"Betty, you look amazing. Any guy here tonight would be lucky to sleep with you. So get in there and show them what you're made of." Kevin encourages as he gives one last smile before making his way to the entrance.

Betty takes a deep breath. _You got this,_ she tells herself as her heels clink against the cement walkway. With each step that brings her closer and closer to the doorway, she gains a little more confidence. By the time she twists the doorknob and pushes the door open, confidence is racing through her veins. The panic attack and worries that once filled her head a distant memory. She belongs here.

"May I see your invitation ma'am?" A tall gentleman with styled jet black hair asks. His chocolate brown eyes glimmer in the dim lights. Betty shuffles through her purse and places her invitation in his hand. He quickly looks it over and hands it back. "Please follow me." He leads her through the hall into a large ballroom like area. "Before you go inside, you must drink this." He hands her a small vial containing an unknown substance.

Betty takes the vial and looks it over in suspicion. The light blue liquid inside stares back at her, daring her to drink it. "What is this?" She tears her eyes off the liquid.

The man shrugs. "It's protocol. All I know is that it's safe and it will make your voice different so others won't be able to tell who you are by your voice. Plus it has an effect on your ability to recognize and place faces to people. So let's say you see your best friend. You won't know it's them. They may look familiar but you won't be able to place who they are. This helps because if you truly know someone the masquerade masks won't fully hide their identity. But when you go to the room we assign later you will be given a blindfold so that you truly won't know anything about your partner." He explains. Betty nods and takes the vial like a shot.

"One more question," Betty says as the liquid starts to take effect. "Why aren't you wearing a mask?"

The now unrecognizable man laughs. "Because I don't participate. I only help out. Since my boss does, someone has to help. There's only one other guy that helps."

"Do I know you?" Betty asks in a deeper voice then what she originally has. Her voice is completely new to her own ears.

"You're ready. Now get in there. Have fun. They'll be an announcement in a few minutes." The man smiles as Betty enters the huge circle ballroom.

The walls are painted white with gold swirls. She gasps in awe as she takes in the sight. Crystal chandeliers hang above everyone's heads. The hard floor is made out of a light tarnish wood that brings the whole look together. Betty's plain red dress that hugs her every curve sways as she walks. Everyone around her is dressed in the sexiest and fanciest outfits she's ever seen. Women wear revealing dresses in pursuit to seduce anyone that looks their way. Men fashion expensive suits that she's only seen at weddings and TV shows.

She slowly makes her way to the clothed table that holds alcohol and a red punch surely spiked with something. Betty grabs a crystal wine glass and fills it to the brim with the punch. She takes a long sip of the drink savoring the fruity taste, the sting as the punch made its way down her throat.

"Excuse me miss," A man taps Betty's shoulder causing her to turn and look at him. "But let me tell you how ravishing you look. May I have the honor of showing you what good time is?" The man asks, hunger and desire flaring inside his grayish eyes. The plain gray mask covers most of his face, but she doesn't seem to recognize anything about him.

Betty takes another sip of her drink before replying. "Maybe, if you're lucky. Let tonight reveal it’s plans." She smiles, the alcoholic punch making her more ambitious than she normally is.

Just then, a glass tings bringing everyone's attention to the man who made the sound. His hair is much shorter than the other but has the same jet black color. "Welcome, everyone. It's such a pleasure to have you all here. This club was created four years ago and since then it has grown from a little circle of people meeting together in the woods to a whole room full of people." Cheers abrupt throughout the room and the man speaking let's them clap before quieting them down. "And we couldn't have done it without the support and funding through Cheryl Blossom. If you are new here, we welcome you with open arms. The owner, my boss, is very pleased that you are all here. So let's get started. If you have someone you already want to get freaky with, Sweet Pea will lead you to the rooms. But if not, all female participants please follow me, Fangs, and I will lead you to an unoccupied room. Then I will direct the male participants in random rooms that I directed the females in and you all can explore all you desire. So have fun, and remember, condoms are in the bedside drawers."

Hearing the name, the realization hits Betty like a truck. This is Fangs Fogarty, Kevin's ex he was talking about. She wonders how he must feel seeing someone he has loved so deeply for so long.

Betty pushes the thought out of her head as she follows Fangs and the other girls into another hallway full of doors leading into rooms. She watches as he directs the girls into the rooms until she's the only one left. He opens the door and hands her a blindfold before motioning for her to enter. "Your partner will enter shortly. Please undress and put on your blindfold as you wait.

Betty enters the room and shuts the door quietly behind her. She allows her eyes to take in her surroundings. The lights are dim shading the whole room red. A big canopy bed lies against the wall which is painted a deep dark red. In fact, everything in the room is the color of red. Red satin sheets, red wool flooring, red everything. The erotic feel of the room turns her on. She slips off her red dress as she walks feeling the soft silky fabric land on her feet. Next, she unclasps her bra letting that hit the floor as well. She wiggles out of her underwear, now fully unveiled. Betty lifts herself on the bed, the feeling of silk against her bare body pleasuring her. Slowly, nervously, she lifts the blindfold over her eyes and tries the back. Now, all there's left to do is wait.

With each passing second that goes by, Betty gets more and more anxious. She feels the beating of her heart rise until it feels like it's trying to break out of her chest. Something about not being able to see makes her feel so helpless, like an unsuspecting prey as the predator lurks watching her, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

She's on the verge of breaking when the door slowly creeks open and close. All the air in her throat disappears as the sound of footsteps growing closer reach her ear. "Who are you?" Her unusual voice cracks. It's laced with fear, but she prays that he, whoever he is, doesn't notice.

Betty hears the soft thud of clothes hitting the floor before she feels the bed bend as the man crawls onto the bed and on top of her. His warm body pressed against hers. She feels his warm breath against her neck as he whispers in her ear. "That's not how this works. But if you must know, you may call me the Serpent King." His smooth voice warms the inside of her body.

She feels his strong hands grab her arms and lift them to the bedpost. "What are you doing?" It comes out like a light mumble instead of a real question. But it's loud enough for him to hear.

The sound of his light fluttery chuckle brings a weird unexpected sense of déjà vu. "You do realize you did sign up for a kink club, right? I guess you'll have to find out. Don't worry, I'll go easy this time. But I can't promise for the others, or if you're lucky, the next time I play with you." She feels the cold sensation of metal trapping both of her wrists against the poles of the bedpost.

"Did you just handcuff me?" Betty gives out an airy laugh full of nerves. The video from **Pornhub** plays in her mind. _Please don't be like that,_ she silently begs in her head.

"This is going to be so much fun." The Serpent King purrs inside her ears. His hands grab her breasts massaging them. She bites her lower lip as his thumb and index finger pinch her nipple, a ripple of pain abrupting inside her. "Don't hold back, not with me." He instructs as one of his hands drops from her breasts and onto her clitoris.

He starts off with a gentle rub causing her body to move against his finger in rhythm. The pleasure of his movement easing the pain from her nipple. Betty moans softly at the sensation encouraging him. At this signal, he starts speeding up causing her to thrash against the handcuffs, her back arching trying to escape the wrath his finger promises. "Please." She begs still moaning as his finger runs expertly, faster than she's ever felt. The pleasure becoming too much to handle. He brings down the other hand and slowly slides his finger inside as he continues to quickly rub her clit.

"You're so tight. When was the last time someone fucked you?" He breathes lightly. A sense of excitement and impatience running through his voice as if holding himself back. The finger inside her speeds up as he adds a second finger.

Betty starts to feel her muscles relax as she soaks in the pleasure his fingers create. She allows herself to get lost at her increasing pleasure. The sensation is different from anything she's ever experienced before. She can feel his pace quicken with each passing second. Moments later she feels herself at the verge of an orgasm. "Oh my god!" She moans. She comes on his fingers, the liquid making it easier for him to work. Just as she begins to orgasm, his movement stops completely. He withdraws his fingers leaving her desperate for his touch. "Please…" She begs, but he doesn't seem to listen.

"Oh no. I'm not finished with you yet." The Serpent King laughs as she begins to fall from the high he brought her to. "Not at all." His soft lips connect to her neck gently massaging it as he kisses her body. Betty sighs from the sensation. It's been years since anyone has kissed her there, kissed her anywhere in a matter of fact. She takes in the pleasure as his lips move down her body, on her breasts, on her stomach, all the way down to her opening. His tongue circles her clit causing her to squirm at the new sensation. His hands push her body down trying to keep her still as he continues. His tongue quickens its pace sending new ripples of pleasure through her body.

Just as she begins to become completely content with his actions, he withdraws his tongue and pulls himself back to face her. "Why do you hate me." She breathes heavy feeling helpless to his games.

"Oh, I don't hate you. Quite the contrary. I just enjoy your helpless pleas for me to continue. You have a storm coming for you. Only then will I give you what you want." He snickers.

Betty, seeing the chance to catch him off guard, brings her lips to his. He gasps in surprise, a victorious feeling taking over Betty. He recovers from the surprise quickly as he kisses her back. The salty taste of herself flows into her mouth as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She hears the ruffle of a condom opening and without withdrawing his mouth from hers, he shifts his body as he pulls the condom up his sex. Without warning, he plunges it inside causing her to break away and gasp. The Serpent King laughs triumphantly. "I told you-you had a storm coming for you. If you want, I can stop. I'll let you go, but you'll miss out on what I have to offer."

Betty shakes her head wanting so badly to entangle her hands into his hair. Something about him makes her want to get closer to him, to give him every part of herself. _Stupid handcuffs._ "I want everything you got. Make me cry out for you to stop, but keep on going." She begs before bringing her lips back to his. Something about the feel of his lips as he kisses her feels familiar, like a long lost memory buried deep down inside her.

She feels him thrust fiercely in and out of her and hears his grunts as he makes his way in and out of her tight opening. Betty grimaces at the pain it causes but continues to kiss his lips to distract herself. She knows it'll fade and be replaced by immense pleasure. And sure enough, it does. A sudden spike of pleasure abrupts and takes over her body. Betty struggles against the handcuffs so desperately wanting to feel his naked body, to please him as much as he is pleasing her, maybe even more than that.

"Feisty one aren't you." The Serpent King pants as he breaks away from the kiss. He fastens his pace, the pleasure forcing loud moans out of her mouth. His hands roam her body. And instead of bringing his lips back to hers as she expects, he brings it to her nipple. He starts sucking on her nipple bringing even more pleasure inside her body.

"Faster! Harder!" She cries out loud enough for the people in the next room to hear. She wraps her legs around his waist, their bodies now one. They connect perfectly, like puzzle pieces. But she knows that it can't last forever. So she memorizes his moves, the way he seems to know exactly how to pleasure her. It comes to the point that she screams out for him to stop, but just as she told him to, he keeps going. Faster and faster until she can't hold back the orgasm that overcomes her. The pleasure taking up every inch of her. She screams out as the height of her orgasm hits, crashing into like a ton of bricks. The Serpent King continues on, chuckling clearly pleased with himself. It's moments later that he comes as well. "Fuck." He moans as he slows down. She can feel his sex throbbing, even with the condom separating it from her.

"That was amazing." Betty pants as he slides out and unlocks the cuffs before flopping down on the side of the bed next to her. Without thinking she curls up next to him. To her surprise, he turns his body and wraps his arms around her allowing her to cuddle up to him.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" She can sense the smile forming on his face. Something about the guy holding her makes her feel safe, like home. The home she craved for five years. She allows herself to drift off to sleep in the arms of a stranger. "Goodnight." She hears his voice whisper before falling into a deep sleep.

• • •

**Jughead's POV**

He slowly awakens blindfold still on, with a girl cuddled up against him. Slowly he lets go of her and gets off the bed trying not to wake her up. He fumbles around trying to find his clothes and quickly puts them back on not caring how terrible it looks. He opens the door slowly and shuts it behind him with as much caution as he can. He slowly unties the blindfold allowing him to see again.

He makes his way to Sweet Pea cleaning up the ballroom from the party. "Hey, boss!" Sweet Pea greats when he sees Jughead walking over to him. "How was the new girl? Fangs thought you might like trying out the newbie. Cheryl told us about her so we thought she might be good." He laughs sweeping the dirt off the floor.

"She was great. The best out of all the people I've done in this club. Something about her… she feels like home if you know what I mean. I've never felt more connected with anyone, not since…" He trails off, not able to say her name out loud. "Anyways, I want her. I claim her. Nobody is to have her except for me." He instructs.

Sweet Pea stops what he's doing and looks up at him, his eyes full of shock. "Are you serious? What has gotten into you? You've never been one to want more than one night with someone." He looks at Jughead like he doesn't know who he is anymore.

"I know. But I can't let this feeling go. Like I want her, more than physically. And I can't take the thought of someone else pleasing her. It's crazy, I know that. I don't even know her. I don't care about fucking anyone else anymore. It's all about her now." Jughead stares at Sweet Pea with a hard serious expression.

Sweet Pea sighs returning back to his work. "You know that's against the rules, you helped create them. But I'll let this one slide. After all, you are my boss."

"Thanks, I owe you one. Tell Fangs, since he is in charge of randomly selecting the partners." A big smile emerges on Jughead's face as he makes his way out of the building.


	4. Relationship and Nightclubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a mini crossover to make this filler chapter more exciting. Can you find it? 🧐
> 
> Also I will be leaving for a trip on the 14th and will be getting back on the 28th. I do not know how much time I will have to write and upload, so if I don't upload until next month, don't worry I will do it soon.

Betty groans as her eyes flutter open. Even with her eyes open, there's nothing but darkness. An abrupt surge of panic flares up inside of her. Her hands immediately fling to her eyes, her body in denial of the possibility of being blind. Sure enough she feels the soft material of the blindfold that covers her eyes. Her fingers wrap around the material and with a single yank it breaks off and lies limply in her hand. Relief floods through her as she flings it across the room not wanting anything to do with it. 

When the adrenaline begins to fade, the aching of her body begins to invade. Betty groans once again as she rolls over onto her side facing the empty spot next to her. Memories run through her head. Her cheeks heat up as she remembers his hands on her body, how he brought her pleasure in ways she's never experienced before. But most importantly, she remembers falling asleep cuddled up to him. Her heart sinks as she realizes that he left. _Of course he left. This isn't some dating program, this is purely for pleasure,_ Betty reminds herself as she slid off the bed and quickly slips on her dress and heels. 

She slowly opens the door and sneaks out of the building. Luckily she doesn't pass or see anyone around her as she finds her car and drives toward her beloved apartment. 

• • •

"Tell me all about it!" Veronica begs when Betty arrives at Pop's, their designated meeting spot. When she had texted Veronica saying that her mission was a success, Veronica insisted they meet up so Betty can spill all of the dirty details. 

Betty's eyes scan around the diner inspecting every seat, looking for anyone who would spill her secrets to the world. After seeing nobody suspicious, she leans across the table and lowers her voice. "Well there was this party and remember Fangs Fogarty? He was one of the people working there. Anyways, before I went into the ballroom they gave me this liquid that changes your voice and messes with your ability to recognize faces, to make it completely anonymous. Then Fangs led me into a room and handed me a blindfold. He told me to go inside this red tinted room and to undress completely. I put on the blindfold and waited. My partner came in a moment later. I don't know how to explain it, but something about him felt like home. We had… he…" 

Betty tries to collect her thoughts before continuing. "He made me feel this kind of pleasure I've never felt before. And afterwards, I cuddled up next to him and to my surprise he held me. In his arms I felt safe, like I belonged there. I drifted off to sleep and when I woke up, he was gone." She lets out a forced laugh. "It's not like I was expecting he would stay, but a sense of disappointment overtook me. I left after I put my dress and heels back on.  I took a quick shower and now I'm here." Betty shrugs trying to convince Veronica that she doesn't care. That she isn't still replaying everything that happened in her mind. 

"Oh. My. God. Betty this great! Look at you, putting yourself out there! I wonder what the next guy will be like. What did he do to you? Did he whip you? Or did he dominate you? Force you to do his every desire? Oh I bet he did! Did he strap you to the bed and make you helpless as he did whatever he wanted?" Veronica goes on in a frenzy of all the possible things he could have done to her. 

"V, I know you want all the details, but..." Betty pauses trying to find a way around the conversation. Just as she pauses, the bells jingle indicating someone has opened the door. Her eyes immediately go in that direction to see Kevin walking in laughing with a figure with black hair. "Kevin! I'm so glad to see you! Welcome to Pop's! You're finally going to see what you missed out on living in New York." Betty calls happily, thankful for the distraction. 

Kevin's attention shifts towards Betty and a huge smile spreads across his face. "Betty! I have so much to tell you! Veronica! I've missed you so much!" He rushes over to them leaving behind the person he came here with. With Kevin out of the way she now recognizes that person, Fangs. 

Veronica immediately wraps her arms around Kevin. "Betty told me you moved here, but I wasn't sure I believed her! How have you been?" She giggles before letting go of him. 

Kevin's smile fades into a frown, his once bubbling with joy expression turns into a look of sorrow. "The past few weeks leading up to my big move was terrible. It was obvious that I wasn't welcome in New York. I came out to my family and they wanted nothing to do with me. Antigay riots were being held in the streets. I had to get away. But then everything changed when I moved here." 

Kevin turns to face Fangs as he walks over to the group, Kevin's smile returns on his face. He leans into the table so that both Betty and Veronica can hear. "More specifically last night. At the club I stayed behind as Fangs led the females and males into the rooms and Sweetpea led the couples into their rooms. I didn't have anyone to do anything with, nobody stood out to me so I couldn't go with Sweetpea. But I also couldn't go with Fangs since obviously it was straight pairing. I didn't know what to do or where to go. So I decided to leave, but as I was heading to the door Fangs stopped me." He whispers low enough that only their ears can hear his words. 

"He asked me what I was doing here. I didn't know who he was at the time because of that stupid drink, so without thinking I came on to him. We ended up going into a room and making sweet gay love. It was only in the morning when the liquid wore off that I knew who he was. He stayed the night with me so I woke up to him beside me. I started apologizing, saying I didn't know who he was, but deep down inside I wasn't sorry. We talked about how our lives were going. All of a sudden I blurted out that I was still in love with him. He told me he felt the same way. That our break up was a mistake and that he regretted it, so much so that he moved to Greendale to escape the heartache that seeing me caused. So we got back together and I couldn't be happier." He finishes off the story as Fangs makes his way beside Kevin and slips his hand in his.

Betty clasps her hands together trying to appear excited. "I'm so happy for you guys! We should go out and celebrate tonight. I heard there is a new nightclub that just opened last week. I think it's called Lux? We should totally go and check it out." Even though her voice portrays pure joy and excitement, her heart was falling in her chest and a feeling of hopelessness and jealousy fills her body. _Why is it that everyone around me is happily in love and I'm left with a broken heart from a love I thought was forever?_

A bright and truly excited smile appears on Veronica's dark purple painted lips. "That's a great idea! How does ten o'clock sound? We can party until the morning light! Do you mind if I bring Archie? I haven't been able to spend much time with him dealing with all of your drama." She giggles nudging Betty. 

_Great… going to a club surrounded with your best friends and their boyfriends… sounds like fun…_

"That sounds great. See you all then." Betty stretches her lips into one last smile before walking out of the door. 

When she's finally out of sight, her smile drops. She fights back the urge to cry. _I should be here celebrating with you,_ she thinks as an image of Jughead smiling brightly at her comes to her mind. Inside his eyes is the look of pure adoration and love. _What happened? What made you decide that I wasn't worthy of your love?_

• • •

Time flies and soon enough the group is heading inside Lux. Betty walks by herself, her short pastel pink dress clings to her body. This is supposed to be a happy gathering with friends celebrating a rekindled relationship, so why isn't she happy?

Veronica wears her favorite black dress with pears laid across her neck. Her sparkly black heels click as she walks. Her hand is wrapped around Archie's arm leading her to the bar. He sports a casual grey shirt with a nice black pants. 

Kevin smiles brightly as he looks into Fang's eyes. The love inside his eyes are obvious, it's the kind that Jughead used to give her. They wear matching sparkly outfits that are all the colors of the rainbow. 

 _This is a good, happy thing. You are happy._ Betty reminds herself as she sits in the seat separating the two couples. Even with everyone here, she still feels alone. The feeling of sadness weighs her down like a brick tied to a balloon. _Cheryl's right, it didn't fix anything. At least I got my chapter in? Right?_

"What can I get you all?" The bartender asks bringing Betty out of her spiral down her thoughts. She glances at the bartender and freezes. Her chocolate brown eyes seem to stare inside her, trying to figure out all her fears. Her right eyebrow has a scar through it separating it into two sections. Her medium brown skin seems to glow in the darkly lit club. A surge of panic goes through Betty as she looks around at her friends. They don't seem to notice or mind. 

"I'll have a beer." Archie orders as Veronica chimes "Get me a cosmopolitan!" She giggles at their unison and kissing his lips. Betty fights the arising urge to yell at them to get a room. 

The bartenders eyes land on Kevin and Fangs. "And what can I get you?" Her voice is warm but also sharp like daggers. A menacing look lingers on her face. 

"We'll both have a mimosa." Kevin smiles politely at the bartender before indulging himself in a conversation with Fangs. 

"So I assume you don't want anything?" The bartender directs her focus on Betty again. She can feel her eyes pierce her soul. "Get me the strongest vodka you have." She replies before inspecting her surroundings.

Multicolored lights flash around the dim room, women dance on poles wearing skimpy clothes revealing most of their bodies, curved stairs lead to an upper level. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke flares through the building. In the middle of the building is a stage where a single piano sits. A man in his late thirties sits playing its keys expertly. He sings inside the microphone next to him a song she recognizes immediately, Sympathy for the Devil. Lux is by far the most fanciest nightclub she's ever seen. 

The clink a glass hitting the table brings Betty's attention back to the bartender. "Enjoy." She says before working on someone else's drink. 

Betty grabs the glass and brings it to her lips. She feels the burn of the vodka slowly make its way down. She doesn't stop drinking until the glass is empty. "Dang girl! You downed that fast! You have to teach me your ways." Veronica gapes. 

Betty gives her a soft smile before ordering another. "So, Kevin, why did you guys break up in the first place? I remember you told me back when it all happened, but it's been years since then." The bartender gives her another drink and immediately she starts drinking it. 

"Well, college was becoming too much to handle. I had to focus. I couldn't spend all my days with Kevin like we had before. So I decided it would be the right choice to end it. But then it became way too difficult passing him in the hall, fighting the urge to push him up against the wall and kiss him. So I dropped out of college and moved to Greendale." Fangs explains as Betty finishes her second glass of vodka. Her head as light as a balloon. 

"Well that's nice. Glad to see you two love birds happy." She slurs before rushing out of her chair. "Hey I know what we can do! Let's dance!" Betty jumps off her stool and rushes to the dance floor. 

She loses herself in the music, how the man's voice seems to belong to an angel. The rhythm moves her body as she sways. As the song picks up speed so does her body. She spins and feels the warm air run through her dress. Betty steps aside to steady herself but ends up falling and knocking someone down. 

"Hey! Control your friend!" The woman yells at Veronica as she lifts herself off of the ground. 

"I think it's time to get you home." Veronica whispers into Betty's ear as she lifts her body up from the floor. 

"But the fun has just begun!" She shouts in protest as they force her out the door and into the car. 

Somewhere during the drive to her apartment Betty falls fast asleep dreaming of a future she wishes she had. 

• • •

**Jughead's POV**

The sound of the meeting room door opening draws Jughead's attention. Fang's slowly walks in shutting the mahogany door behind him. 

"You're late. Why are you late? We always discuss the next meeting spot the day after." His blue eyes inspect Fang's outfit. "And why do you look like you just came from a gay parade?" 

Fangs sighs as he sits down in one of the chairs. "I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to tell you. Kevin and I got back together and some of his friends and I went out to Lux to celebrate. The celebration was cut short when one of his friends got completely wasted." He laughs. "She downed that vodka like no one else. Too bad she's such a lightweight." 

Jughead leans back in his chair. "I'm happy for you man. At least one of us is getting a happy ending." But instead of feeling happy, his heart drops. _This should have been us,_ He thinks as he remembers the way Betty would smile and kiss his lips. Full of passion and love. _What happened?_


	5. Blind Dates and Tiny Crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! A huge thank you to everyone who nominated and voted for this fic in the Bughead Fanfiction Awards! Although I didn't win, it was such a huge honor to have been nominated along with the amazing creators in this fandom. I am eternally grateful for that opportunity and hopefully one day I'll win. I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm proud of the outcome. Thank you endlessly to my amazing beta @endlesswriter03 for editing and helping me along the process of this fic. If I had gold stars I'd give them all to you. Without further ado, enjoy!!

The chilling sensation of being doused in water startles Betty awake. "What the hell?!" She shrieks as her body begins to shiver. Her muscles tighten up as if trying to back away from the water on her delicate skin. She blinks her eyelashes, slowly trying to perceive the image of Veronica standing in front of her arms crossed. 

"No," Veronica shakes her head. Her face scrunches up into a sternly pissed off expression. Her black eyebrows arch downward, her brown eyes a slit as she glares. Her upper lip curls in a snarl. "Don't you dare 'what the hell' me! What the hell yourself. What on earth were you thinking? That party wasn't for you. You were the one to suggest it in the first place." She drops the bucket to the ground with a thud and crosses her arms. She presses them tightly across her chest in annoyance.

Betty just stares at her not processing anything but the pounding throb in her head. Pain sears inside, and it seems to be piercing her brain. She tries to hold back the rising urge to vomit, but it does no good. She leans off the bed and lets it all go directly on her carpeted floor.

Veronica sighs, feeling her frustration lower into a feeling of concern. "Seriously, B. You need to get your act together. Nobody is going to force you to get over Jughead, you have to do that yourself." She gathers Betty's blonde hair and holds it behind her head as she puts the bucket she used to wake her up directly beneath her to throw up in. "I've tried helping you. I've tried to be what you needed in a best friend. I'm sorry, I can't do anything more. You need to go on a date or something. Get out there. Do that for yourself."

Betty, half unconscious, nods in agreement. "Go get some sleep while I clean up your mess," Veronica instructs wrapping her best friend in a blanket. Betty makes a strange noise before passing out again. "You're lucky I care about you," Veronica mutters glancing back at her before starting the cleaning process. 

• • •

"You did what?" Betty freezes, staring at Veronica across the booth at Pop's the next day. Her heart starts racing at just the thought.  _ How do I get out of this?  _

Veronica takes both of her hands in reassurance. "It's just a blind date. I think you'll like him. He's sweet, and you guys have the same interests. Not to mention, he's a fellow writer, a bestselling one at that. If you guys hit it off, your book will be skyrocket in sales." Veronica's dark lips break out in a smile. "This will be good for you. I swear." 

Betty nibbles at her bottom lip deep in thought. "I don't know, V. You know what's coming up… It doesn't feel right to be going on a date at this time." She sighs, looking down at her hands; the hands he used to kiss. 

"I know, and all I'm asking for is one measly date. I think you'll be surprised. Just give him a chance." Veronica looks sympathetically over at her friend. "This is you getting it together." 

Silence surrounds them, the weight of what this means weighs Betty down. The light, airy panic climbs up her throat, threatening to destroy her.  _ Don't panic. It's just one date.  _ Surprisingly, it's not just the thought of dating someone other than Jughead that causes panic in her, it's also the thought of the Serpent King. The way he touched her, the way he made her feel things.  _ No, you don't like him,  _ she reminds herself before nodding her head. "Okay, I'll do it." 

• • •

The week passes by in a blur, and before Betty knows it, she finds herself in a short black dress seated in a cafe. She slowly drinks her cappuccino anxiously waiting for her blind date to arrive. For what seems like the millionth time, she glances at her phone to look at the time.  _ Five minutes late. _ Betty sighs as she shuts her phone off. 

Just as she's about to leave, a voice stops her in her tracks. "Sorry I'm late, are you, Betty Cooper?" A masculine voice asks. Betty looks up to see a milky dark-skinned man with poofy black hair standing in front of her. His dark brown eyes that could pass as black look her up and down, examining all her features. 

Betty slowly nods her head, trying not to flinch under his gaze. "Yes, that is me." She offers him a small nervous smile as he slides into the chair across from her. "And you are?" She tries to propel confidence in her voice.

Her date smiles a dashing smile. "I'm Tev, Trev Brown." He slides his right arm out from under the table and into her proximity. 

She takes his hand and shakes it. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Trev. When Veronica told me about this blind date, I didn't know what to expect." Betty laughs a little trying to get herself to relax. She pulls back her hand and places it in her lap with the other. 

"Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you. I get the impression that you don't do this much?" Trev questions raising his eyebrow. Her breath catches in her throat,  _ he certainly is handsome.  _

Betty shakes her head, afraid of giving off the wrong idea. "No, of course not. You're right, I don't do this a lot, at all. I apologize if I seem a bit out of it. I'm glad you could make it." She forces a smile on her face hoping it won't seem out of place. 

Trev nods understanding. "When Veronica told me she had someone she thought I'd like, I expected someone paid her. Being a famous author tends to attract some crazy fans." He laughs, it rumbles through his lips. It's a warm sexy sound. Betty's heartbeat speeds up as she tries to look anywhere but him. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Veronica?" Betty questions, her voice rising an octave. 

Trev smirks at the question. "Why? Are you jealous? If you must know, she helped me sell my first novel. We don't know each other that well, so I didn't know her motive. Setting me up on a date could either mean business or personal reasons. I'm hoping the latter," He explains as a barista walks up towards them. 

"Hello sir, are you by any chance Trev Brown? The author of 'The Secret Pleasure'?" The way too hot to be true barista asks, causing Betty to squirm uncomfortably in her seat.  _ What else were you expecting? _

Trev takes his attention off Betty and fully immerses himself with the barista. "Why, yes, I am." He gives her the same dashing smile he gave Betty a few minutes ago. "Is there something I can do for you?" 

The barista breaks out in the biggest smile Betty has ever seen. "Oh my god!" She flails herself before whipping out a notepad and pen. "Can I get your autograph! I'm a huge fan!" 

Betty silently watches as Trev signs the notepad and takes a picture with the barista. "Would you like anything? It'll be on the house." The barista offers Trev flipping to a new page on her notepad. 

"You don't have to do that, but I appreciate the offer." He smiles before answering her question. "Yes, I'd like a drink. Your recommendation." The way his eyes ravish over her body causes a sickening nausea in Betty's stomach. 

"No, I insist. Anything for Trev Brown." The barista squeals before heading over to make his drink.

_ What the fuck just happened,  _ Betty wonders before placing her hands on her face. "Betty, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Trev asks. The concern in his voice is almost enough to erase what just happened. 

Betty tries to laugh it off as she lets her hands drop from her face. "Just a headache." She gives a small smile, hoping it convinces him. "So you're a writer. Would you have any advice for someone looking to become an author?" She takes a sip of her cappuccino.  _ Maybe this date won't be a total waste of time.  _

Trev chuckles picking up on the subtle hint. "You're a new writer, aren't you? I see Veronica's plan. What are you writing?" He raises an eyebrow with a smirk. 

Betty slowly sets down the glass coffee cup and considers it. Finally, deciding she doesn't have anything to lose, she tells him. "It's a book about the kinky side of sex. Much like 'The Secret Pleasure,' right?" Now it's her turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"You've read my book? Well, I understand why you'd ask for my advice then. You obviously see what talent I have to share. Well, I'll help you." Trev smiles as the barista sets down a drink in front of him. "Ah, why thank you." He looks up at the barista and winks. She gives a flirtatious giggle before returning to work. 

"No," Betty states flatly, causing Trev's smile to fade. "Your title says it all. Too predictable. Maybe I have some tips for you too." She glances down at her phone to see an hour has surprisingly passed. "Well it's getting a bit late, I should probably get home." Betty lists herself off the chair as Trev rushes by her side. 

"Let me take you home. You never know what creep is just waiting for a beautiful woman to be left alone." Trev offers his hand, but Betty just ignores it.

"It's fine, it's only across the street. But thanks for the offer." She gives him a small smile before walking to the door. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Good luck with your career." 

Just as Betty pushes open the door, a hand gently grabs her arm. She looks behind her to see Trev. "Please allow me to. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you go alone? It's no hassle." He begs, but there's something in his eyes that she just can't place. 

Sighing, she nods her head. They make their way down the street conversing in small talk until they arrive in front of her apartment door. "Thank you for everything." Betty smiles the first genuine smile that day. "I'll have to take you up on that writing tips someday. Goodnight Trev." She unlocks her apartment door and walks inside. 

"Why wait someday and not now?" Betty hears Trev ask. Before she has a chance to ask him what he means, Trev presses his lips against hers. Without thinking, Betty kisses him back. She allows his hands to feel her body. He grabs her waist and hoists her up against his groin. She wraps her legs around him as he kisses her harder, faster. 

Instead of losing herself to the kiss, she remembers the way the Serpent King touched her, the way he tasted. This isn't him, and he never will be."Wait," Betty breaks away, stopping him as he reaches for the zipper on the back of her dress. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She smiles at him apologetically as she hops off of him. 

Trev's eyes harden. "I see. Someone else has your heart. Good thing I got the barista girl's number. She's way hotter anyway." He glares at her before walking out and slamming the door behind him. 

"Dick," Betty whispers under her breath before changing out of her black dress and into a set of comfortable pajamas. She makes her way to the bathroom and gets all ready for bed. Once she's done, she flips the lights out and slips into bed. 

"What…" Betty mutters in confusion as something sharp pokes her through her pajamas. She feels around until her fingers wrap around an envelope. Betty flips the lights back on and examines it.  _ Is this the club,  _ she asks herself. Quickly, she rips open the envelope and takes out the paper inside.

_ Dearest Juliet, _

_ We would like to invite you to the next club meeting tomorrow night. It would be our great honor for you to join us. Written below is the new address for the meeting. We hope you can be there.  _

Her heart flutters at the familiar cursive. Betty gently sets the letter and envelope on her bedside table and turns out the lights before falling asleep peacefully. 

• • •

Betty suddenly wakes up to the sound of her phone's ringtone. Groaning, she unplugs her phone from the outlet and answers. "Hello?" 

Betty suddenly wakes up to the sound of her phone's ringtone. Groaning, she unplugs her phone from the outlet and answers.

"Hello?" 

"How did the date go? Isn't he amazing! I knew you guys would get along!" Veronica squeals causing Betty's throat to tighten. The uneasy feeling of regret courses through her. 

"Yeah, about that." Betty pauses to gather her thoughts together. "A barista ruined our date, not to mention how obsessed he was with her body. Womanizing little freak. He walked me home, and all of a sudden kissed me. Some reason I kissed him back. He was about to unzip my dress when I stopped him. You'll never believe what he told me. He told me he got the barista girl's number that she was hotter anyway!" She explains getting more frustrated about the situation as she talks about it. 

Betty hears Veronica gasp over the phone. "He did what?! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have planned the blind date. I just thought it would help…" Veronica trails off. "How about we meet at Pop's, and I'll buy you a milkshake as compensation." 

"It's okay, you were only trying to help." Betty ensures her. "But I'll take the free milkshake. Afterwards, you can help me pick out an outfit." A smile creeps onto her face at just the thought of what might happen. 

There's a silence before Veronica speaks. "An outfit? For what? Are you going on another date?" She asks in confusion, which only lifts Betty mood more. 

"I'll explain at Pop's, meet me in five," Betty replies before hanging up the phone before Veronica can answer. She glances at the note on her nightstand and squeals in happiness.

Betty digs through her drawers and changes into a pastel pink shirt with puffy sleeves that remind her of the fashion in the Victorian ages accompanied with white shorts. She brushes her hair into a high ponytail before slipping on some flats as she leaves her apartment. 

It doesn't take her long to reach Pop's. She gently pulls open the door hearing the similar ring of the bells. Betty turns the corner, and already she sees the back of Veronica's head. "Wow, that was fast. She laughs before sliding into the booth across her best friend. 

"With that cliffhanger, I had to." Veronica stares at Betty trying to read her face. "Please explain what you meant. You aren't seeing Trev again, are you? Listen, I'm glad you are dating again, but you don't have to be with him." 

Betty shakes her head, sending her ponytail swinging. "No, I'm not going on a date. Something so much better." A bright smile forms on her lips as she leans in to explain. "I got another letter last night. I was invited to another club meeting." She claps her hands together, excitedly. 

"This is the happiest I have seen you in such a long time. Just make sure to be careful and not get too attached to anyone. After all, it's just a night." Veronica smiles a supportive smile. "Now let's get you your milkshake and afterwards we can go shopping." 

• • •

Hours pass by as Veronica helps Betty get ready. Soon the time to leave arrives. Veronica wraps her arms around Betty tightly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She whispers into her ear. 

"I can't promise anything. I'll be okay." Betty laughs before letting her go. "I'll be back and tell you everything, I promise. Last time went well, so I'm sure this time will be even better." She gives one last wave before driving off. 

It doesn't take Betty long to find the location of the meeting. She parks her car along with the others and makes her way up to the modern box-shaped mansion. The rush of anxiety and nerves runs through her as she arrives at the door. 

"Invitation?" The guard asks. Betty opens her gold clutch and hands it to him. He looks it over and opens the door, his serious expression never wavering. 

"Thanks," Betty mutters, lifting her shimmering gold dress as she steps inside. She takes her environment around her, the black and white theme distinct. She glances at herself through a giant mirror on the wall, and her breath halts. Her hair is curled with soft waves haloing her face. A gold masquerade mask lies across her face accentuating her bright green eyes. 

A hand taps on her back, pulling her back to reality. "I'm sorry." Betty apologies turning around to see Sweet Pea. "Sweet Pea!" She smiles. 

"Hello Miss Juliet," Sweet Pea greets formally before handing her a vial identical to the one she was given last week. "I'm going to need you to take this. This will be a bit different than last time. There will be no party. Instead, I will lead you to your partner." He explains as Betty takes the liquid like a shot. 

Betty gives him a confused look. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. It doesn't look like everyone has been partnered up yet." She points at the living room filled with people. 

"I will explain while I walk you to your room." Sweet Pea offers a small smile before leading her up a spiraling staircase. "You see, we normally wait until everyone has arrived to match and lead everyone into rooms." He explains as they walk down the hallway. "But it seems that you made a good impression on Mr. Serpent King. He wishes to only see you. While normally this isn't allowed, he is very important to the club. If this will be a problem, please let me know, and I'll work something out with him." 

Betty's heartbeat quickens.  _ He only wishes to see you,  _ the words replay in her head on repeat. "Juliet? Are you okay?" Sweet Pea's voice breaks the loop. 

"Yes. I'm fine, I just had something on my mind." She offers a soft shy smile as he stops at a door. "Thank you," Betty says with her newly changed voice. 

"You kids have fun." He winks, handing her a silky blue blindfold before disappearing down the hallway. 

Betty takes a deep breath, trying to still her thumping heart before tying her blindfold over her eyes and opening the door. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." The voice she's longed to here for a week laughs. She slowly closes the door behind her before advancing into the room. 

Strong arms push her against the wall, the Serpent King's lips gently kiss hers sending chills down her back. His strong body presses against hers, she feels the warmth of his chest against her dress. "Why are you still in your clothes? Do you want me to tear them off you?" He whispers in her ear, sending a pulse of desire through her. 

"I went on a date!" Betty suddenly announces, causing the Serpent King to tense up. "He kissed me, I kissed him back. He touched my body through my clothes. He started to unzip my dress, but I stopped him. We didn't do anything." She finishes up as he lets her go and backs away. 

Silence slices the air in the room. Betty silently curses herself as the Serpent King starts to speak again. "Why are you telling me this? If you don't want to have sex with me, you shouldn't have come." He hisses through his teeth. Her body turns cold as if she isn't getting enough oxygen. 

"Someone touched what belongs to you, aren't you going to do anything about it?" Betty asks half in defeat half in confusion. 

"You don't belong to me, nobody does. But, with that logic, you belong to your boyfriend. Which in that case, you should leave." The Serpent King spits back. There's a hardness in his voice that would have frightened Betty two weeks ago, but instead, she feels the familiar warmth flare-up between her legs. Her body aches for him in a way she has never experienced before. 

"Oh really," Betty laughs an airy laugh. "Then why are you so tense? Why the hard voice? Why insist I be placed with you?" She kicks off her shoes as she rips her blindfold off along with her masquerade mask. The room is pitch black, but she can see the outline of his naked body standing a few steps ahead. A smile spreads across her face at the thrill of breaking the rules. "You claimed me, and you know it." She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into his ear. "By the way, he's not my boyfriend. My friend set me on a blind date trying to get me over my ex. That was a mistake, my mistake. Now punish me." She whispers before untying his blindfold and letting it slip through her hand and onto the ground. Next, she slips his mask over his head and throws it somewhere in the room.

Betty feels his body relax at her words. "You know what, you are mine. So forget about him, forget about everyone else but me." He growls in her ear. He forcefully unzips her dress and watches as it hits the floor around her feet. "You untied my blindfold, you really do want to get punished, don't you?" He smirks. 

"I thought you'd want to see what's yours, see if it's up to your standards." Betty purrs in his ear. She can feel his erection when she presses up against him. 

"Up to my standards?" He laughs. "I don't have standards, but if I did, you would certainly outdo them." His hands roam her almost naked body. 

After a moment of admiring her body, he speaks again. "Bend over the bed." The Serpent King instructs, his voice suddenly losing its playful manner. Betty does as she's told, her heart races with anxiety as she waits. She feels a sense of being too exposed as he strips her of her remaining garments, leaving her completely naked. 

"How many times should I spank you?" He wonders out loud. "One for going on that date." Without warning, he smacks her bare ass taking her breath away. Pain spikes abruptly from the spot he hit her and makes its way through her body. Even with the aching pain coursing through her, she somehow finds herself melting as she pictures the next strike.

"How about kissing him?" Betty offers, smiling as she awaits, feeling the heat of his gaze as his hand rubs over the globes of her ass.

The Serpent King chuckles at her enthusiasm. "Oh, that definitely deserves a spank. Not to mention letting him touch you. That deserves at least two." 

_ Strike! _

Betty closes her eyes as his palm collides against her flesh. Still, housing the ache from the previous smack makes her bite her lip, but it's not enough to keep a whimper slipping through, as if not hearing, he gives her a third strike, this time without letting her recover. Betty lets out a mix between a cry and a moan as the heat of the smacks adds to the fiery pain. 

"Are you enjoying this?" He pulls her hair, causing her head to tilt backward. "Do you need me to hit you harder?" He bites and pulls her ear, he gets a low moan in response. 

The Serpent King lets go of her hair and ear and sends a sharp hit to her ass again. Gasping, Betty feels the new wave of pain crash over her. For a moment there's nothing. She turns her head, trying to see what he's up to, but he's just out of her viewing range. She is just about to get off the bed when the hardest smack she's ever felt is delivered. She whimpers loudly as he leans down over her. "And that's a warning. Let this be your lesson." He bends down and sucks the skin on her neck. "Bad girls don't get pleasure, they get pain. Remember that." He mumbles against her skin before standing back up. 

"Let's see what should I with you today?" He asks half in thought. 

"Whip me." She begs before thinking. 

"What did you just say?" He gasps in disbelief. "I think I heard you wrong." 

"I said," Betty speaks louder with more confidence. "Whip me." 

The Serpent King grabs her hair again, leaning over her once more. "I don't think you know what your asking." He says between clenched teeth. "I can't hurt you like that." 

"I know what I'm asking." She rolls over on the bed and stares up into his eyes, the darkness making it hard for her to see. "I trust you." She lays a hand on his cheek. She watches as his Adam's apple rises and falls as he considers. 

After a moment of silence, he nods. "Fine. But I'll only use the one that will cause the least amount of pain." He gives in letting go of her hair. He gets up and walks toward the closet holding the supplies. "We need a safe word, something you can call out to me if it becomes too much. I'm only going to do five." He explains as he takes the whip off the hook. 

"Milkshake!" Betty shouts before bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about earlier when I was eating a milkshake at Pop's with my best friend. You should go there sometime. They're the best." She laughs again at her idiocy. 

A smile forms on his face seeing her like this. "Okay, milkshake it is." He makes his way to her and leans down to her ear. "By the way, I've been to Pop's. I haven't been in years though." He places a gentle kiss on her lips before rolling her on her stomach.

"Remember milkshake. Also, count with me after each whip. That way I can tell if it's too much by your voice or if you can't reply." 

The Serpent King waits until Betty nods before striking her once. "One," she hears him say as she lurches forward from the blast. The most intense pain she's ever felt shoots through her like flames. She gasps, holding back a cry as she takes a fistful of the sheets on the bed. Her thoughts are fuzzy, and all she can concentrate on is the pain. 

"One," She whispers when she can think clearly. Another strike comes, and she's launched forward again. This time she can't help, but whimper as the pain plunges through her body. It radiates everywhere leaving little black dots in her vision. "Two," She gasps, trying to breathe through the pain. 

He strikes her a third time, causing Betty to clench her teeth and shut her eyes as tightly as possible. Her body sweats, trying to cool down the beat emitting off her body. "Three," She forces out between deep breaths. 

"Do you want to stop?" He asks soothingly. "If it's too much for you, I understand." He gently places a small kiss on her body, easing the tension in her back. 

She shakes her head slowly. "No, I can do this." She breathes in. "Hit me again." 

"As you wish," He strikes her a fourth time. "Four." He says, waiting for her to reply. He hears her breathing quicken, sharpens as if desperate for air. A cry escapes her lips before answering. "Four," He hears her repeat. "One more. Can you handle it?" He rubs her now deep red ass, hoping to ease some of the pain. The sight of her like this slowly breaks his heart, but he continues because it's her wish. 

Betty nods awaiting the final blow, and sure enough it comes. This time she screams, letting all the pain she feels out. The pain threatens to overcome her, but she pushes it down. She hears the whip fall to the ground as his arms wrap around her. Tears fall from her eyes and she can't stop them from coming. 

"I'm so sorry." He whimpers as if he's the one in pain. "God, Juliet, you're so strong." He feels her muscles relax under his touch. "You should probably get some sleep. This has been a lot for you." He picks her limp body in his arms and lays her head down a pillow. He lifts himself up onto the bed and lays down next to her. He gently takes her into his arms and watches as she snuggles up to him. 

The Serpent King lies there listening as her breathing slows down until she's completely asleep. He places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Juliet." 

• • •

**Jughead's POV**

Jughead wakes up in the middle of the night, surrounded by darkness. In his arms, fast asleep is Juliet. His heart drops a little, knowing that he has to leave her. He leans down and kisses the top of her head before carefully letting her go. He slides out of bed and makes his way to the clutter of clothes he left behind. 

Jughead throws his clothes on as fast as he can before picking up his masquerade mask and tying it over his eyes. He rushes out the door and out of the building before driving home. 

When he arrives home, Jughead flips the living room light on and unties the masquerade mask. He stares down at the mask realizing too late that it wasn't his. Instead of a plain black mask sorta resembling a superhero mask, a shiny gold one flashes back at him with a gold-painted rose on the side.  _ Juliet's.  _ He sighs, setting it down on the living room table. 

Jughead pours a glass of whiskey before staring out his living room window overlooking the town. There's a knock on the door, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Come in!" He yells before returning his attention to the window. 

He hears the door open, and two pairs of feet walk inside. "What is going on with you?" Sweet Pea stands hand on hips watching as Jughead takes a swig of his drink. "You only participate when you want to forget. You rarely do it back to back, much less with the same person. You insist Juliet be placed with you. What is going on?" He demands answers as Fangs picks up Juliet's mask. 

"Did you steal this or did you seriously buy a gold sparkly masquerade mask?" Fangs holds up the mask for all to see. 

Jughead glances back at them and sighs. "Okay, you caught me." He throws his hands in the air as if to surrender. "Our anniversary is coming up. The day I proposed. So yes, it started as a way to forget, and then I met Juliet." He sighs again bringing his arms down. "Ever since I saw Betty undressing in front of that guy in New York, I thought I would never be able to love again, that she was my one and only. Then Juliet came into my life." He swallows.

"I think I like Juliet."


End file.
